Lucky's date with Two-Tone
by Cool Guy217
Summary: Lucky is getting ready for his date with Two-Tone, Balance tells Shawn about this and he decides to make the date go real smooth, while Mooch and Turner decides to ruin the date and cause Lucky and Two-Tone to break up, this contains just the pairing LuckTone.


Okay, even though this is the first story I posted, it is number 17 of the series I'm writing, this is a LuckTone Story one-shot that will focus on Balance, Shawn, Blake, Mooch, Turner, Lucky and Two-Tone, but with two of my friends permission their Dals will be mentioned. I just hope you enjoy this story. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: Haven't seen this in a while or maybe a few years... Anyway I don't own 101 Dalmatians or the characters, they belong to Disney.

Vlad and Katrina belong to Lupus

Nemo belongs to NemoTVChampion

Shawn, Balance, Blake and Turner belongs to me.

* * *

It was a clear sunny day at the Dearly Farm, the flowers were blooming, Birds were chirping as a Female Dalmatian with two white ears, she had three spots in a straight line on her body. Entered the barn, her name was Balance. She walked up to her brother. "Did you hear the news, Bro?" She asked her brother.

A male Dalmatian with a left white ear and a right black ear, spots that formed a fire symbol, has five spots on his left fore leg, a mark where a scar had started on his right fore paw and three spots on his hind leg. Looked at his sister. His name was Shawn.

"No, what?" Shawn asked Balance.

"Lucky is taking Two-Tone out on a date." Balance replied to her brother.

"Cool, we've got to help the date, go real smooth." Shawn said to Balance.

"I don't think so, Shawn." Balance said to her brother. "Remember the last time we helped?"

Shawn thought back to the last time he and his sister did something they thought was really special for their owner and his girlfriend and how their parents were upset with them afterwards. "Okay, so my plan didn't work out." Shawn told his sister. "Besides this time is going to be different."

"Oh brotherth." Balance thought when she heard those words coming out of Shawn's mouth. "Look promise me, you won't have any part of this, if you do at least don't ruin this for them, this is actually their first date."

Shawn looked at his sister. Tilting his head. "I thought the ball was their first date, I mean they did go to the ball together here in the barn." Shawn said to Balance.

"It's possible." Balance said to Shawn. "But still, please don't screw this date up."

"I won't." Shawn assured his sister.

Outside the Barn a fat Dalmatian heard the talk between Shawn and Balance. "No way." He said to himself. The fat Dalmatian had a left white ear with three spots on it, a right black ear, he has a left hind leg and a right fore leg that is white and a left fore leg and a right hind leg that is black, he has regular spots. His name was Turner.

Turner ran back to the Wagon and saw Mooch sitting there in the wagon. "Hey Mooch, there's something I have to tell you." He said to him.

"Whatever it is, it can wait, I'm trying to get Luckless to separate himself from Two-Tone." Mooch said to Turner.

"But I'm trying to tell you something, something important." Turner said to Mooch.

"What? Spit it out." Mooch said to Turner, rather annoyed by him.

Turner just waved at Mooch. "Hi." He said to Mooch.

"Hi?!" Mooch snapped when he jumped onto Turner trying to strangle him. "Hi is not more important, Lug nut."

"I'm sorry." Turner said to Mooch.

They then heard a voice coming from the barn. "I'll make sure this is the best date that Two-Tone ever had." Said a voice.

"I hope so, may God be with you." Balance said to Shawn.

"What does this even mean, Shawn's going out with Two-Tone as well?" Mooch asked as he let go of Turner's throat.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Shawn is helping Lucky and Two-Tone behind the scene with their date." Turner explained to Mooch.

"Well, that just makes our job a bit easier, doesn't it?" Mooch asked Turner.

"I guess so, I don't know." Turner said to Mooch. "What does it mean?"

"We're going to make both Luckless and Shawn pay." Mooch replied to Turner.

"I hope so, we take cash, not plastic." Turner said to Mooch.

Mooch just facepawed and looked at Turner. "Turner, you're an idiot." He said to him.

"Thanks, I know I've got nerves of steel." Turner said to Mooch misunderstanding the insult.

"Just come on." Mooch said to Turner.

Turner followed Mooch.

Meanwhile back at the barn. Shawn looked at Balance. "Are you going to come with?" He asked her, implying if she's going to come with him to help improve the relationship of Lucky and Two-Tone.

"I'll go, but only to keep you from making a complete fool out of yourself." Balance said to Shawn. "We're pups not miracle workers, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we go now?" Shawn asked Balance. "Plus I've got a secret weapon that will make Two-Tone fall head over heels for Lucky."

"Uh, bro, she's already there." Balance said to Shawn.

"Oh, right, sorry. ^^;" Shawn said to Balance as he blushed from embarrassment. "I still have a secret weapon."

"You mean, Blake, right?" Balance asked unamused.

"Exactly." Shawn replied to Balance.

"And how is Blake going to get Two-Tone and Lucky's date to improve?" Balance asked Shawn still unamused and a bit confused.

"Remember Jesse?" Shawn asked Balance.

"Ah, yeah, that's because, he's my boyfriend." Balance replied to Shawn.

"Well, Jesse has been teaching Blake how to speak French." Shawn said to Balance.

"Oh, this I've got to see." Balance said to Shawn now interested in the idea now that she knows that Blake can speak some French.

Shawn and Balance ran out of the barn.

Shawn and Balance saw a Dalmatian with two black ears and a series of spots on his back that resemble a Horse Shoe. His name was Lucky.

Lucky looked and saw Shawn and Balance walk up to them. "Hey guys." He said to them. "Whatcha doing?"

Shawn walked up to Lucky and wrapped his paw around Lucky's neck. "Lucky, how would you like your date to be 100% complete?" He asked him.

Lucky looked at Shawn. "See you." He said to him.

"Wait, don't go." Shawn said to Lucky. "This plan is fool proof, there's no way Two-Tone is going to resist you."

"I appreciate the thought, Shawn." Lucky said to Shawn.

"Have I ever broken a couple up?" Shawn asked not expecting an answer.

"Well there was that time on Valentines day when you helped Vlad with Katrina." Lucky started to say to Shawn.

"Katrina was just kidding." Shawn defended.

"And let's not forget the date that Mooch had with Nemo." Balance reminded.

"That wasn't me." Shawn said to Balance, correcting his sister. "He had Turner help him out."

"Yeah, I guess I forgot that." Balance replied.

"How could you have forgotten that?!" Shawn snapped.

"Hey, I have a short term memory, okay!" Balance yelled.

"Guys, please." Lucky said to Balance and Shawn. "Would you two stop fighting, I don't need any kind of help, end of story." Lucky then walks away.

Balance and Shawn watched as Lucky left, Shawn eyed his sister. "He needs it." He said to her as he walked away from Balance.

"I've said it before, I can say it again. "Oh, brotherth." She said to herself as she followed Shawn somewhere at the farm.

Shawn and Balance makes it to the Dearly House where they meet a Male Dalmatian with two black ears, spots like a regular Dalmatian and a left fore black leg, right fore white leg and spots on his hind legs. His name was Blake.

Blake saw his siblings walk up to him. "Hey Guys." He said to them. "What can I do for you?" He asked them.

"How would you like to help out, this time?" Shawn asked Blake.

"I'd love too." Blake replied to Shawn. "What are we talking about?"

"Making the date that Lucky and Two-Tone are having, goes well." Shawn replied to Blake.

"Sweet!" Blake said to Shawn. "Let me know how it turns out."

"I don't have too, Blakey Boy." Shawn said to Blake.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked Shawn.

"He wants you to take their order, if they ask for Spaghetti and Meatballs, they get it, so on and so forth." Balance replied to Blake.

Blake looked at both his brother and sister. "I see, and where are we going to get the food?" He asked Shawn.

"Just leave that to me." Shawn replied to Blake.

Meanwhile at a Yard sale box near the Dearly House, the box started moving a bit as a Female pup popped her head out, she had two black ears, a small spot on her right cheek, an earring on her left ear. One half of her body is white while the other half of her body was black with white spots on her right hind leg. Her name was Two-Tone. "Let's see now." She said to herself as she started going thru the box looking for something to wear.

Two-Tone got out of the box wearing red Beret, a necklace around her neck and two gold bracelets on her right fore leg. She walked over to the pail of water and looked at her reflection. "Hey, Two-Tone." Came a familiar voice.

Two-Tone shot her head up and looked behind her to see Lucky standing behind her, she smiled at his presence. Lucky smiled at Two-Tone.

"How do I look, Lucky?" Two-Tone asked.

"Beautiful." Lucky replied to Two-Tone. "You always were and you always will be."

Two-Tone blushed at Lucky's comment and walked up to him.

"So where are we going?" Two-Tone asked Lucky.

"Shawn said something yesterday, about a restaurant around here." Lucky replied as he led Two-Tone away from the farm.

"Ah, I see." Two-Tone said to Lucky wondering what Shawn has in store for her and Lucky.

Meanwhile Blake was near the building getting ready and placed a cardboard box on the ground and placed a rose in the vase he placed on the cardboard box, he then put the candle on the box and lit the candle with a lighter he found on the sidewalk. "I just hope that in the future that no one ever plays with fire." He thought to himself.

He then looked and waited for Shawn and Balance to return from their trip, he then saw Lucky and Two-Tone appear. Lucky looked around. "Something's fishy, here, I hope I wasn't setup by Shawn so he could help out." He thought as he looked around.

"Bon Jour." Blake said to Lucky and Two-Tone.

"Blake?" Two-Tone asked.

"I don't know this pup, you speak of." Blake lied.

"Blake, we know it's you." Lucky said.

Blake started to sweat as he knew that the plan has been exposed. "Okay, it's me, but please don't tell Shawn you found me out, he worked really hard to make your date a hundred percent." He said to Lucky and Two-Tone.

"That's sweet of him." Two-Tone said to Blake, she then looked around to see if she could see Shawn. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Blake looked at Two-Tone. "He'll be back." He replied to her. "But in the meantime, your table awaits." He leads Lucky and Two-Tone to the cardboard box he fixed up for Lucky and Two-Tone.

"Uh, thanks Blake." Lucky said to Blake.

"Your welcome, Lucky." Blake said to Lucky.

Meanwhile Mooch and Turner walked into the town. "I'm going to get a wallet so we can frame Luckless and fire pup." Mooch told Turner. "You stay here and if you see Balance and Shawn, you let me know." He then walks away.

Turner looks at Mooch. "Gotcha, Boss." He said to him as he kept an eye out for Balance and Shawn. After a few minutes he sees Balance and Shawn coming out of a Restaurant.

"They do say that Spaghetti is the romantic meal people eat when they are out on a date." Balance said to Shawn.

"Maybe we can try it sometime." Shawn said to Balance setting the box down.

Balance looked at Shawn. "Just the two of us?" She asked her brother with a confused look.

"No, with our dates." Shawn replied to his sister. "We can double date, you take Jesse and I take Jewel."

"Good idea." Balance said to her brother.

Shawn was a bit confused. "What did you think I said?" He asked his sister.

Balance looked at the sun avoiding her brother's question. "We better hurry." She said to Shawn as she took the box and ran off with it, Shawn saw Balance run off with the box. "Hey, I'm asking you a question!" Shawn yelled as he ran after his sister.

Turner saw Shawn run after Balance as Mooch came back with a wallet. "Did you see them?" Mooch asked Turner.

"Yep." Turner said to Mooch.

"Where did they go?" Mooch asked Turner.

Turner started thinking at least tried to think. "Let me see, they went that way, no, no, maybe this way, no, no, maybe…" Turner continued to figure out which way they went as Mooch looks at the reader with a worried look on his face like he was asking the reader. "What have I done?"

"Hey get back here you." Said a man, Mooch saw the man as did Turner. "You stole that guy's wallet." Turner said to Mooch.

Mooch sighed. "Don't remind me." He said as he grabbed the wallet and started running away with Turner catching up to him.

Balance looked around. "Now which way did Blake say that the restaurant would be?" She asked Shawn.

Shawn looked around as well, he looked and noticed that Mooch and Turner who finally ditched the man was following them, but for what reason, he didn't know, he looked at Balance. "Follow me." He said to her. "We're going to pull a fake move."

"A fake what?" Balance asked.

"Just follow me." Shawn replied as he began running, Balance followed to catch up to her brother, she then followed him. Mooch and Turner saw Balance and Shawn. "Come on, Turner." Mooch said to him as they began to follow them.

"Right behind you, boss." Turner said to Mooch.

Shawn and Balance made it to a gate to a house that was unlocked, Shawn smiled seeing this as a chance to throw Mooch and Turner off their trail, he pushed the gate open, he then ran back to his sister and looked at her. "Let's go." He said to Balance.

Balance nodded as she and her brother went toward another direction so Turner and Mooch wouldn't see them. After Balance and Shawn left, Mooch and Turner went inside the opened area that Shawn opened for them. They didn't bother to read the sign that read. "Watchdog on duty."

Meanwhile Balance and Shawn made it to the restaurant and saw Lucky and Two-Tone. "Remember what I said, Shawn." She said to her brother as they walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Shawn said to Lucky and Two-Tone, he placed the Styrofoam box on the table. He smiled as he opened the box and what Lucky and Two-Tone saw was Spaghetti and Meatballs. "There you go, guys, enjoy." He then walks toward Blake with Balance right behind him.

"Thanks Shawn." Two-Tone said to Shawn.

"You're welcome, Two-Tone." Shawn said to Two-Tone.

Shawn and Balance walked up to Blake. "You sure this date will be a success?" Blake asked Shawn.

Shawn nodded. "Of course." Shawn replied to Blake. He then looked at Balance. "I still want to know what you meant back at the restaurant."

Balance looked at Shawn with a sweat drop. "Oh, it's just that I thought you said that you and I were going out on a date." She said to her brother.

"Oh, nah, that can never happen, we're siblings." Shawn said to Balance.

"Right." Balance agreed.

"What took you guys, so long, anyway?" Blake asked his siblings.

"It's nothing to worry about." Shawn replied.

Lucky and Two-Tone were eating the Spaghetti and Meatballs as Balance, Shawn and Blake were watching. "I have no idea why this Spaghetti thing never gets old, you see this in some Disney Films." He said to Blake and Balance.

"That's because, it's romantic." Balance replied to Shawn. "The Moonlight, the candle at the table."

Shawn started thinking about doing this with Jewel one of these days as they continued to watch.

As Lucky and Two-Tone continued to eat, they both had different ends to the Spaghetti noodle they were eating, not paying attention to one another as their lips got closer and closer to each other, then their lips met.

Shawn and his siblings smiled seeing this as Lucky and Two-Tone kissed. "Way to go Two-Tone." He said to them.

"Alright Lucky." Blake said to Lucky

"Yeah, that's the way to go." Balance said to her brothers.

"Finally…" Said a familiar voice.

Balance, Shawn and Blake looked and saw Mooch with Turner. "Mooch, what are you doing here?" Balance asked him.

"I was going to ruin Luckless's date with Two-Tone, if it weren't for my assistant." He said to her. "And you meddling pups."

Shawn got pretty angry as he looked at Mooch. "How dare you?!" Shawn shouted as he attacked Mooch.

As Shawn was fighting Mooch, Lucky and Two-Tone left.

"I had a great time tonight, Lucky." Said Two-Tone.

"If you want, we can do this again." Said Lucky.

"You're on." Said Two-Tone.

Lucky and Two-Tone walked back to the barn.

The End.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. :) Please Read and Review.


End file.
